Ch3rry
by madxflower
Summary: What? Weasel-chan is Itachi? Why didn't someone tell me this sooner? For my BFF Alexa!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ch3rryAuthor: Kairika

Beta: no tears left to cry

Note: Non-Massacre

Characters/Pairing: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Type: Incomplete

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san

Blah

Thats's how I felt right now.

Tsunade-shisui has been working me to the bone. Now, was my only time to relax after going into surgery at the very last minute to save some poor kid that had fallen off the roof of his own fraking house! So now I do what I do best. Go on AIM.

Name:Ch3rry

Password:********

Online:Squat

Offline:

RamenKage6 (Naruto)

XxHnxx (Sasuke)

Ohemgee123 (Ino-pig)

2smart4u (Shikamaru)

Abuglife (Shino)

HuNgRy (Choji)

Shy-ness (Hinata)

Dogs-r-Awsome! (Kiba)

No one. Is. Online. Dam It!!!Fine! I'll just talk in one of my fave chat groups. AnBu. They're always on around

Online:Red Weasel (Itachi)

Yay!!! Weasel-chan is on!!!

Ch3rry: Weasel-chan? U there?

Red Weasel: Yes. Why do you ask, Cherry?

Ch3rry: all meh friends r offline. Its sooooo boring!!!

Red Weasel: Hn. It seems we both have a similar problem then, hm?

Ch3rry: Uhhh! U do the same thing as Sasu-chan! But it's so cute XD !

Red Weasel: Sasu-chan? Who may I ask, is this? And why is it cute ?

Ch3rry: THE 2nd most famous Uchiha . I just like it !!! Don't you ?

Red Weasel: Interesting. Have you figured out who I am yet?

Ch3rry: I no ur anbu, ur only 22, from Konoha, and u no who I am

Weasel: Indeed, Sakura. Two more hints, then you need to rest, it is almost midnight and you have a busy day tomorrow

Ch3rry: WHAT IS IT?!?!?! Please Weasel-chan ?!?!?!? Hn ! could not resist ! LOL ! XD !!

Red Weasel: I'm a very talented Sharingan User and quite close to your dear "Sasu-chan"

Ch3rry: ohemgee!!!! I no who u r!!!! How could I not figre this out sooner !?

Red Weasel: Who then, do you suspect I am?

Ch3rry: Itachi Uchiha!!!!!

...

Red Weasel: Hn. it seems you are correct

Ch3rry: alrite. My turn!!! U promised!!! What's ur deepest secret?

Red Weasel: I'll tell you tomorrow. Goodnight, Sakura-chan

Ch3rry: nite Ita-kun!!!

Logout

That Night

"If only you knew my secret, my dear Cherry Blossom." Itachi whispered.

"Hey Nissan!!! You done talking to your girlfriend yet?!" Sasuke shouted from the kitchen where he was making a tomato sandwich.

"Yes, foolish little Otouto, you may use the computer now."

"Ohh!!! I'm so excited! My little Itachi finally has a girlfriend! When will she be coming over for dinner? Your father and I still have to approve before you go and start making grandchildren, you know that right?" Mikoto squealed while Itachi just kind of shifted uncomfortably away from his overexcited mother.

"I'll have to ask her to get her input, but I'm pretty sure we may come over tomorrow night for dinner, Mother." Itachi said, even though his voice cracked halfway through at the though of Sakura meeting his father.

"What's her name anyway?" Sasuke inquired taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke's jaw dropped before Itachi could even say Haruno. His sandwich fell on the floor. (A.U.//poor sandwich XD)

The Morning

"WHERE THE HELL IS SAUSKE-TEME!!!"

"NARUTO SHUTUP!!!! I'll go get him!" I yelled to the fox boy._Stupid Naruto and his damn yelling. Stupid Sasuke for being late. Stupid me for going to get him._

_**You know you like it. Now you can finally see Weasel-chan after last night. I wonder if he has weasel boxers?**_

Yes . Very stupid perverted self , thought it would be so cute.

--knock-knock-knock-

Mikoto opened the door and was immediately beaming.

"Hello Sakura-san! Have you come for my little Ita-chan? Oh, of course you have! I'll just go get him for you, ok? Oh my Kami! How rude of me! Come on in! I just know you can't wait for tonight, with meeting the family and all!"

Ok. I'm confused.

Why the hell did she know about Weasel-chan and myself on AIM?

"U-um, actually, I just came for Sasuke. He was late for training. However, now I would like to talk to Itachi if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all! Sasuke's right through here. It seems he broke his jaw after Itachi told him he was dating you." Mikoto-san told me.

"Ohh, yea that makes sense," _Poor Sasu-chan_

"Oh no, he's sleeping. We had to have a medic over here after my poor Sasu-chan shattered his jaw. I don't have a clue in the world why he didn't know about this sooner. I mean, you, his team mate, is dating his brother. It's perfect!" Mikoto-san clapped her hands together after she finished her mini speech, I just stared.

"Well, Itachi's room is across the hall. I'll just leave you two love-birds alone now!"

Oh boy, was Weasel-chan going to get an ear-full.

"Oh, Itachi-kun? I heard we're dating. How come I wasn't informed about this?" I questioned the Raven haired brother of my teammate.

"Come sit with me, My sweet , sweet Cherry Blossom," I go in his room and sit on his bed with him. Itachi pulls me back into his chest and cradles me with his long , lanky arms, "I've been courting you for quite a long time Cherry, 2 years to be exact, it is not my fault if it has been only over the Internet." He whispered into my ear, "Last night you said you wanted to know my deepest secret, if I recall correctly," I was so speechless over what he was doing to me that I just nodded. "Well my deepest secret is…I'm completely and utterly in love with you."

And with that, I fainted, to wake up to this:

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!!!!!!!!" Kami! Sasuke is going to have a heart attack!

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ch3rryAuthor: Kairika

Beta: no tears left to cry

Note: Non-Massacre

Characters/Pairing: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Type: Complete

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san

"Oh, good! Sakura-san is up! Why don't we just ask her what happened?" Mikoto asked Ita-kun and Sasuke.

"Yes Sakura…. Would you care to explain why you are wearing my brother's clothes?!?!?" Sasuke barked at me.

WTF?!?

But he was right. I looked down and I was dressed in an overly large Uchiha T-shirt.

…but that means….

"WEASEL-CHAN!!!!!" I turn to Sasuke "PLEASE tell me he didn't"

"He did"

"ITACH!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILLL YOU!!!!!"

"Why, Love?" Itachi asked me very calmly.

"I know what you did…and you will pay dearly for what pain you have caused me….TICKLE TIME FOR WEASEL-CHAN!!!!!"

My most deadly attack…..embarrassment.

So I start tickling everywhere and pushing little bits of chakra into him making him relax and laugh harder.

"Ha! Found it!!!"

"Found what?" Mikoto asked.

"MY POCKY!!!! Itachi stole it! That little weasel!" I yelled and Itachi blushed.

-knock-knock-knock-

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!DID YOU GET SASUK- why the hell are you wearing Older Teme's shirt?" Naruto yelled/asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Beats me" I told him. "I woke up and was wearing it"

"Oh my Kami…..Older Teme raped Sakura-chan…I-I knew this would happen….Damn Uchiha men…all attracted to my Sakura-chan…" He muttered.

"NARUTO!!! Itachi-kun did not rape me!!!"

"Yes…" Itachi defended "She wanted it to happen."

At this Sasuke paled quite a bit. His face had the look of shock and the whole "scared-for-life" twitching going on.

"Now we'll NEVER be able to keep Sakura-chan a virgin!"

"WHAT?!?!?" I yelled "Naruto it is of no concern to you or anyone else, besides Ita-kun, who I "have fun" with."

"_**ITA-KUN**_?!?!? DAMN IT!!! Why couldn't I have come sooner?" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, If you would just take a moment to rationalize this I'm sure you can see how happy I make Sakura. I'm sure you wouldn't want to make your almost-sister upset with you, would you?" Itachi asked him.

"Well, no, but-"

"Why don't you stay for dinner. I'm introducing Sakura to my Father and you may to it that I will be a perfect gentleman, that is if the lovely Sakura approves of this, no?"

"Fine…" I grumbled "but only if I can use your computer really fast. I need to go shopping with Ino-pig for tonight."

"But of course, Cherry" Itachi told me and led me into his room.

Name:

Ch3rry

Password:

********

Online:

Shy-ness

Ohemgee123

Dogs-r Awesome

**Ch3rry**: Hey pig u there???

**Ohemgee123:** Watcha want 4head?

**Ch3rry**:Weasel-chan turned out to be Itachi Uchiha and apparently he's "courting" me!!! I'm gonna meet his parents 2nite and need a new outfit

**Ohemgee123**: kool! Meet me at the mall in 10min! I already got an outfit in mind!

**Ch3rry**: Naruto's gonna b there 2

**Ohemgee123**: nevermind! Different outfit in mind!

**Ch3rry**: kk bye!

**Ohemgee123**:BYE!!!!!

"Ita-kun!!! I got to go!!! Meeting Pig at the mall in 5min!!! See you tonight!!"

So I kissed him on the cheek and left.

**At the mall**

"Ok so I was thinking this…." Ino-pig said and held up a black dress with pink cherry blossoms on it that went down to my mid-thigh and some black strapped heels.

"…or this" Now she held up a gold colored short sleeved low cut shirt with a black mini-skirt and gold flats.

"I like the gold one." I said

"Good. That one was my favorite too! Ah. I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Oh no…"

So we went to the piggy's house for me to change and then I started over to the famous Uchiha compound.

**Uchiha compound**

-SLAM!-

"Ah good! Fugaku! Your home honey!" Mikoto said.

"Obviously"

"You're just in time dear! Itachi is bringing his new girlfriend home for dinner!!!"

"oh really? And just who has captured my prized son's heart?"

"Sakura Haruno, Tou-san, the slug sannin's apprentice, who is rumored to be better than her." Itachi stated coldly.

"Ah that's my boy! Always getting the finest catch!"

"She is also Otouto's teammate." Itachi added. "and go die if you don't like that"

"I'm HERE!!!" I yelled, "Ita-kun?!?!?"

"In here Cherry, I would like to formally introduce you to my Tou-san, Fugaku Uchiha."

In return, I bowed very deeply and said "Arigato for having me for dinner Uchiha-domo" and I might've, ok I did, flick him off when we sat down. But just quietly and very fast. Its not my fault! Sasuke kept ranting to Naruto and myself during practice how mean his dad is and how he doesn't get any recognition.

Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto saw it and Naruto got a case of the giggles while Sasuke just smirked. Widely.

"Oh…Sakura… may I have a word with you?" Fugaku asked me.

"Sure" I smiled and got up to follow him to the study.

"Did you know your Itachi's 1st girlfriend?"

"No, sir, I didn't"

"I intend for you to marry him. If that is not your wish I suggest you leave right now."

I stayed.

"Good. Now prove it. Go out there and show him, your teammates, and myself how much you supposedly love him."

"ITACHI-KUN!!!!"

"Yes, love?"

I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pressed my lips to him. His mouth immediately opened and twirled my tongue with his. We explored each others mouths in a way that I can only describe as devouring each others taste, since this was the first time we've kissed each other. I could even taste the dango he was eating only minutes ago. In short, it was the most amazing thing in my life.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Not even the "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN!!!" in the background.


End file.
